Vegetable Complex (Building)
Purchase Price: Sell Price: The Vegetable Complex is a''' Hotbed that becomes available at Level 44. See Crops page for summary of various Hotbeds. '''Capacity: '''Contains 8 Garden Beds in the space required for 6, so it will use 25% less space than two Large Hotbeds. '''Plant: '''Anything you can grow in a greenhouse '''except trees (apple, cherry, pears), with no level restriction. Acceleration? None-- same as standard growing time (unlike a Hothouse, which cuts growing time by 50%) Yield Capacity Boost? None-- same as standard growing time (again, unlike the Hothouse, which doubles production). Coins to plant crop: None. You don't buy seeds-- you plant 1 harvested plant from your storage. Energy to plant crop: '1 lightning bolt for all 8 beds. '''Tending: '''None required-- no seeding, no harvesting, no plowing. They work like any of the production buildings, with the following requirements for every planting: '''Capacity: '''Like the factories, the building will keep producing as long as it has at least one of its 3 slots available; after that it will idle until you pick up the collected harvests. '''Why buy this? ' If the benefits haven't occurred to you as you read this, I'll spell them out: 'Less space needed ' They save space as things begin to get cramped in your home station. If you have been using Large Hotbeds to do all your planting (the best hotbed you could buy without spending emeralds, until this became available), you'd need 6 of those units to give you 24 garden beds. You can get the same production from 3 vegetable complexes, but in the space needed for only 18 garden beds. '''Ability to grow advanced plants This gives level 44 players a chance to grow plants they currently can't grow: *Lettuce (can't buy seeds until level 46, unless you use emeralds to unlock it) *Watermelon (level 52) *Rice (level 55) *Sunflowers (level 60) Should a quest or a temporary land reward you with a plant higher than your level (or a neighbor gives you one), the vegetable complex will let you grow them. 'Cost savings' Vegetable complexes pay for themselves by saving you the cost of seed. You probably haven't noticed it, but that's why you can't save money. Let's pick an example with a convenient price. Seed for a Sweet Pepper costs 200 coins per garden bed. Once you spend your 200,000 coins for a Vegetable Complex, you make your cost back after you produce 1,000 plants. That 'sounds '''like a long time; it really isn't. Let's say you're at level 44 (which has 25 max energy) and you use large hotbeds (4 garden beds per unit) to do your growing. You get the quest that requires you to grow 100 peppers. If you burn all 25 energy planting sweet peppers in large hotbeds, you spend 20,000 coins on seed: 25 large hotbeds x 4 beds per unit = 100 beds total 200 coins per bed x 100 beds = 20,000 coins The vegetable complex will pay for itself after 10 of those plantings. Takes longer if you plant strawberries (55 coins/bed) and less time if you plant pineapples (680 coins/bed). Also, if you sell two large hotbeds for each vegetable complex you buy (they produce the same number of crops) you'll get 5,000 coins back. 'Energy savings ' Again, assuming you've been using one energy to produce 4 plants, this means a 50% reduction. 'Capacity increase: ''' Since the vegetable complex produces 24 plants (3 harvests of 8 plants each) without any intervention, harvesting will continue while you're away. Category:Buildings Category:Farming